Utility trailers are commonly used by sportsmen to store and transport expensive sports equipment as well as by contractors, tradesmen and construction workers to store and transport tools, construction supplies and other items. Such utility trailers typically include a wheeled frame on which is mounted a housing having a housing interior for storage of the items and a door which can be locked to secure the items in the housing interior. However, utility trailers typically lack an alarm system for alerting persons to the presence of intruders breaking into the trailer.
Therefore, a trailer security system is needed for alerting persons to the presence of an intruder or intruders breaking into a utility trailer.